Demon's Aura
by Night Ghost
Summary: Miroku has lost intrest in Sango, Inuyasha needs a life away from Kagome. Sango and Inuyasha come together.
1. Prologue

Grief

Sangos P.O.V

_When my heart is heavy,_

_Full of grief, _

_I dream of you,_

_Because you are the one causing this sorrow,_

_Your distance is slowly killing me,_

_I wish you would just tell me what is on your mind,_

_I feel lost when you are not here with me,_

_You say you'll always be there to protect me,_

_Can't you see how much you hurt me with this distance between us?_

_The non-existent hole that keeps growing larger?_

_Can't you see that I worry about you and that I am afraid for you?_

_My heart is heavy with grief,_

_It is filled to the top with tears that I try my hardest to keep down,_

_You keep on leaving me and then you are back by my side, why do you do this to me?_

_Do you enjoy torturing me? Do you even love or care about me?_

Kagomes P.O.V

_You're gone again_

_You always tell me to leave you alone,_

_That you don't need my help,_

_I just want to care for you,_

_Why do you always push me away?_

_Why won't you accept my love?_

_Please open you heart to me,_

_I care for you,_

_I love you,_

_Do you love me?_

_Please don't leave me,_

_I want to comfort you when you feel alone,_

_I want to wipe the tears from your eyes,_

_I want to hold you when it rains,_

_I want to see you wave at me,_

_And smile at me,_

_And tell me you will always be there for me,_

_Please Inuyasha,_

_Love me like I love you._


	2. Chapter 1

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter One**

The night had come; stars were shining high in the sky. The air was cold, chilling the woman; the wind was blowing and hitting her hard.

She pulled the blanket tighter around her. Her black hair was moving with the wind. She was bare-foot and barely dressed. Here eyes were closed, and tears were coming out of them.

Pain was evident in her face, not from any physical damage but from heart break. The man she loved had once again abandoned her.

So here she was wandering into the thick forest, with no weapons and no protection.

After 20 minutes of wandering through the forest she became lost and tripped on a root and was now lying on her back, sobbing. She didn't know when she had lost her blanket but now she was shaking from the cold, now noticing it.

5 minutes later she blacked out from exhaustion, forgetting that she was in a place unfit for a helpless woman.

**Miles away from the forest**

"Just leave me alone, you god-damn wench."

Inuyasha growled under his breath. Kagome had been fun at first, but then she got possessive and took away the freedom that he so loved.

Inuyasha had tried to talk to her and explain to her that he loved his freedom and he had asked her to give him some slack but she hadn't budged; something about not wanting him to get ideas in his head and run off, or another woman coming into the picture.

He had finally been able to get the enchanted beads around his neck off with a little help from Kiede after giving her an explanation about how his life was miserable, and he couldn't even take a walk by himself without HER being there. Kiede showed sympathy toward him, knowing that all demons needed to run loose at least for a little while, she also knew that Inuyasha wasn't the animal he had been when she had first met him him.

When Kagome found out about what he had done she had completely gone off her rocker trying to get him to put the beads back on. But he had adamantly refused.

First she had gotten pissed, trying to tell him what to do, and then she had gone to crying mode, thinking that he would fall for it, and lastly she had gone to begging and crying mode, which she was trying to use on him now.

"Inuyasha please wait, just talk to me, please just tell me what's wrong, I love you." Kagome called after him, trying to keep up with his long stride.

"Get it through your thick skull woman. I don't love you. You mean absolutely nothing to me, I wouldn't give a damn if you dropped dead right now."

"You're just saying that, you're just a little angry that's all. Please calm down. It will all be alright in the morning. Just come back to the house and we can have a nice long discussion about this."

"It's over Kagome. Go away."

He lengthened his stride. She was crying even harder now.

"I love you Inuyasha, please don't leave me."

"Go to Hell." Inuyasha called over his shoulder, before leaping into the air and disappearing into the night sky, leaving a depressed and teary eyed Kagome watching him from her position on the ground.

**Somewhere in a far away town with lots of women**

"Come on ladies keep dancing. Yes, that's how I like it, come on now don't tire out on me so soon."

"O Miroku, when are we going to have some real fun?"

"O but I like seeing you dance, makes me want to do what you're all doing." He got up and started to dance with them, groping at each woman that came close, which was all of them.

They had him far beyond intoxicated so he was a complete idiot and unable to think for himself.

When they finally got tired of dancing with the idiot they pinned him down and were undressing him when a man burst into the room.

"Hey you can't just . . ."

"There's a demon coming we have to go, we have to go!" The man yelled at them.

The women started to scream and run around in circles, until they finally got a clue that they weren't heading toward a door.

"Door, there's the door, that way."

They all squished through the door, obviously no one teaching them how to go through single file. Miroku was laughing like a maniac, not fully realizing what the Hell was going on.

"Hey don't leave me ladies, come play with me." He called out before rolling over on his side, stoned.

The demon was very large, had an ugly face with horns sticking out of his forehead. One arm was much longer than the other, which he was using to swing around at different houses and huts.

People were running around the demon trying to go different directions screaming their heads off, not giving a second thought that they should have been running away from the demon, and not getting closer to him.

The demon decided he was hungry, so he started picking out people two at a time, that were running around his legs. He nibbled on there heads and sucked off their arms, leaving the people screaming and begging for mercy, which the demon had no idea what they were saying.

Once the demon had his fill with them he smashed a few more huts before bounding off in the direction of the heavily wooded forest, where his home resided.


	3. Chapter 2

**Change of Heart **

**Chapter Two**

**Past memories**

**Sango's P.O.V**

_He is gone again, this time with some excuse about there being a demon terrorizing a village. _

_Why do I let him do this to me? He says he loves me, but then he leaves and doesn't come back for days._

_I know he is sleeping with other women, I just don't think I have the heart to face him about it. I don't want him to leave me. He is all I have left. _

_After my village was destroyed and Kohaku was killed in front of me, he was the one that came and took care of me. He got me back on my feet, and he supported me when I needed it. _

_Whenever I told him I didn't want him with me and that I hated him, or I blamed him for what happened to me, he would just smile calmly and wait for me to let it all out, then he would hold me for hours and say it was alright and that he would always be there for me, and then he would tell me he loved me and would kiss me on the forehead and make sure I had everything I needed. _

_He never accused me of anything, never yelled at me, he was always there for me._

_And then he just drifted away from me. He would leave me for two to four days or even longer at times. When I asked what was going on he would smile and tell me not to worry about a thing._

_You said you loved me Miroku, but if you do why aren't you ever with me anymore?_

_I don't know if I drove him away, I pray that I didn't, because he was the best thing that ever happened to me, he made me smile and laugh at times when I didn't even think it possible. _

_I stay awake at night, staring up at the ceiling and wishing he was there beside me, holding me and making me feel safe, but he's not, so I let these tears slide down my face and I'll cry myself to sleep again and dream about him, and wonder if he'll be here watching me when I wake._

_I miss you Miroku._

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

"_SIT . . . SIT . . . SIT." That dreaded voice kept ringing over and over in my ear as I slammed in the ground several times over. _

_When I finally was able to stand normally again without her yelling at me, I yelled back, "Damn it, woman are you possessed?"_

"_How dare you yell at me!"_

"_I have every right to yell at you, if I want to go for a walk I have every god damn right to go."_

"_You have to go out in the middle of the night?" _

"_You know how I like the night air!"_

"_SIT!" Kagome yelled and I once again crash to the ground._

"_Son of a . . ." _

_Kagome seeing that she had made me completely pissed, when I got up again, she decided to cuddle up to me, which I hated intensely. _

_She wrapped her arms around my chest and pressed her body close to mine._

"_I just worry about you Inuyasha, you mean everything to me, and I don't want to loose you."_

_This caught me by surprise so I just stood there not hugging her back and stepped away from her when she let me go, I looked at her face and saw a ridiculously pathetic pout on her face, which I had learned not to buy because I knew she was just trying to make me feel sorry for her, which I long ago stopped doing. _

"_You do not control my life, if I want to go for a walk then I will. I told you I loved you, why you don't believe me I don't know and frankly I don't care, you need to get of my back and stay off, do you understand me?" I made my tone of voice low and threatening, which did do the trick in making fear come to her eyes._

_She hadn't forgotten that I was still a demon, even if I was just a half demon; I still had the power to kill her, and the will._

"_But Inuyasha, I just worry about you so much, you mean the world to me."_

"_If you loved me than you would know to trust me. Now can I go outside or is that against your rules?"_

"_. . . I have to finish lunch."_

"_What ever." I said and walked out the door to sit on a rock and stare up at the sky. _

_She is like a god damn slave driver, do this, don't do that, no . . . no . . . no, don't touch that, okay you can touch that but not without me here to watch you. It's the same thing every day._

_I know I have to leave if I ever wanted to have a life. I keep asking myself, if that was what I really wanted? But I knew that it was. _

_I have been meaning to go talk to Kaede about the beads around my neck, and see if she will take them off. _

_I'm hoping that she will._

**Miroku's P.O.V**

_This is the life, I think to myself. A woman is messaging my shoulders and another is pounding on my back. _

"_Yeah that's the spot, right there."_

_I let__my mind wander, and my eyes close drowsily as I drift of to sleep, and I see her face. She has always been a beautiful woman; I loved her eyes the best. Her eyes are such a dark brown they are almost black, and her hair is a lush black as well. _

_I don't really know why I don't go home to her, I'm sure she is waiting for me even now, probably crying for me, I smile to myself at that thought. A woman crying for me, I love it. _

_I all ways prided myself in how I can get a woman so easily. She had been a little bit harder than any other woman, but like I expected she melted in my arms when I hugged her. She loved it when I told her I loved her. Those were the magic words; she always came to me when I said those words, like she was starved for love._

_I knew she had no one else to go to, its one of the reason's I chose her, besides her looks of course._

_She had been fun for a while, but I got bored of her mood swings, and she needed a lot of attention, and I got tired of giving it to her. _

_I know I have to go and tell her I don't want her anymore but not right now, I'm having too much fun. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter Three**

**The forest**

Inuyasha was still fuming when he landed in a tree.

"Who does she think she is? She's got some nerve trying to tell me what to do. Stupid pathetic bitch."

Inuyasha jumped to the ground, and took his rage out on a tree watching it fall to the ground with a loud bang. Having been disturbed from their slumber, animals and birds came running and flying out of their homes. Inuyasha watched the birds fly high into the sky, when he heard a scream tear through the forest.

He sniffed the air and located the direction where it came from and started to run there.

When he got there he saw the extra large demon holding a woman in his one long arm and squeezing her.

"Drop her." Inuyasha ordered.

The demon didn't comply he just squeezed the woman even harder, causing her to struggle and gasp for air.

Inuyasha unsheathed his rusted sword, and transformed it into the Tessaiga. He ran toward the enemy, the demon tried to hit him but missed when Inuyasha dodged the blow. He jumped onto the arm and ran up, jumping into the air and cutting off the demon's arm that was holding the woman.

It fell to the ground, still moving. The demon backed up screaming in pain and clutching the wound where the arm had been.

"I warned you." Inuyasha said before going over to the woman and helping her out of the hand that still held her.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she just nodded her head up and down. Her eyes widened when the demon came at them, obviously pissed that he only had one arm.

He picked up his arm and started swinging it around left to right trying to hit something. He succeeded in only knocking down trees.

Inuyasha grabbed the woman by the waist and jumped into the air. She was clutching his kimono, hoping he wouldn't drop her.

Inuyasha placed her in a tree several meters away from the demon.

"Stay here, I'll take care of him."

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and headed straight for the demon.

He raised the Tessaiga high over his head and yelled. "WIND SCAR." Then he slammed the sword to the ground, sending a bright yellow light toward the demon, incinerating it and everything in its path.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and bounded back to the woman in the tree, only to find she wasn't there.

He spotted her several feet away trying to run and hide behind a tree.

". . ., I'm not going to hurt." Inuyasha spoke softly to her, extending his hand toward her.

He noticed that she was barefoot, and she was walking on sharp sticks and jagged rocks.

"You should stop your going to hurt yourself." Inuyasha spoke the truth when she tripped over a root that was hidden in the dirt. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. He pulled her back up supporting her, while she leaned on his chest, breathing hard and shaking.

"You're going to die if you come out here with no protection you know." Inuyasha stated. He sighed and sat her down on a nearby rock. "Here put this on." Inuyasha handed her the top half of his red kimono.

She touched it with the tips of her finger tips before taking it and putting it on. It was bigger than her so it looked like she was wearing a tent.

"Better?"

She nodded her head.

"What's your name?"

She gave no reply just stared at him like he wasn't there.

"I'm Inuyasha, what's yours?" He waited for another minute, before touching her cheek softly, this snapped her out of her faze. She looked into his eyes, and he saw confusion and fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He got down on his knees in front of her and placed both his hands on her knees, looking up at her.

"What's your name?"

". . . Sango." She said in a low voice.

"Sango, that's a very nice name."

"Thank you."

"You should know it's dangerous out here, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know." She said and lowered her head.

"Where do you live? I can take you back."

She just shook her head left to right.

"You don't have a home?"

"I don't want to go back."

"I know how you feel. I just left my home as well."

"Why?"

"Complications."

"Oh."

"I know a place where we can stay, if you want to come with me, that is."

She looked down at him, into his eyes.

"Come on, I'm not going to bite." He said with a small smile on his face. He stood up, taking her hands and pulling her up as well. He picked her up and held her bridal style.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes."

He jumped to the top of a tree and leaped high into the air and bounding off in a direction where he knew a small village resided.

By the time they got there, Sango had fallen asleep in his arms. He brought her into a small hut, laid her down on a mat and covered her up.

He made sure she stayed asleep while he lit a fire. He stayed awake that night watching her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter Four**

**Sango's P.O.V**

I awaken in the middle of the night. I keep my eyes closed, and I can hear a fire crackling, some one walking on the ground. I try to think back to earlier and I remember faintly I was crying, running through a forest, and then a demon coming after me, I remember being squeezed and crying out, and then he came. He told me he would take care of everything. He gave me his kimono to put on, since I remember being very cold. He had spoken so gently to me, almost like Miroku accept some thing was different, something I can not pin-point. If I remember clearly he said his name was Inuyasha and he protected me from the demon that tried to hurt me.

I hear something, It sounds like the person in the room is humming, it is a soft song, very calming and also very sad. I open my eyes and look around the room at this Inuyasha. He has long silver hair, with dog ears sticking out of the hair, which for some odd reason I think is quite adorable. I can see golden eyes, he is good looking, even better than Miroku. He is putting wood in the fire making the flames lick the new wood and start burning it. Inuyasha noticed that I had awakened and is looking at him, he had stopped humming, and I wish he hadn't. He looks deep into my eyes like he trying to find something.

"Hello, how do you feel?" He asks me lowering his eyes back down to the flames.

"I have a little headache, but other than that I feel okay." He gets up and comes over to me. He lowers himself to where I lay and puts his hand on my forehead, feeling the temperature. He removes his hand from my forehead and brushes my bangs aside, he then cups his hand under my chin pulling up slightly so I would look up at him.

"You're very hot." He says and I can see the concern that is filled in his eyes. He breaks eye contact and gets up, goes outside for a minute and comes back with a wet cloth. He pushes me back down on my back, since I had been upward, leaning on my elbows. He puts the cool cloth on my forehead and makes sure the blankets are on me completely.

"You should rest some more." He says to me and keeps his hand on the wet cloth.

I just nod my head not really wanting the pressure on my forehead to leave.

"Thank you." I whisper to him and he just nods his head up and down. "What were you humming a minute ago?' I ask.

He looked surprised at the question. "Just something my mother used to sing to me. Never forgot it. Every night before I went to bed she would sit by my side and sing to me. I always loved it." He smiled softly and I saw a lot of pain in his eyes.

"Did she die?" I ask.

"Yes, when I was young."

"I . . . I know how you feel." I stutter a little scared if I tell him he might do something like what Miroku has been doing to me.

"You do?"

"Yes, my . . . village was destroyed and I watched my little brother die in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it." I say and I can feel the tears sliding down my face as I turn my head away from his gaze. It hurt to tell the story; because it brought memories back that I wanted so much to forget. I only hoped that this man would not do the same as Miroku did to me and take advantage of my feelings, which I desperately did not want to happen. He takes his hand off my forehead, and readjusts his position, putting my head in his lap, getting me comfortable and fixing the cloth on my head. He pats my shoulder and smiles down at me.

"Go to sleep." He says to me.

"Will you be here when I wake?" I ask looking up at him.

He nods his head, and I close my eyes drifting off once again into sleep.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I looked down at her sleeping form; I am still cradling her in my lap. I gently wipe the tears that had previously slid down her face away. I don't even really know this woman, but for some reason I wish I could take away all her pain, which I knew she had a lot of. It was evident in her eyes that a lot of things had been taken away from her. I really shouldn't care about some woman, but deep down I feel that I must protect her, even from herself. I wish that I could just wipe all her pain away but I know that I can not so I will look after her, take care of her and make sure no harm will come to her. I just hope that I myself will not cause her any more grief than she has already suffered.


	6. Chapter 5

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter Five**

**Three days later**

**Miroku's P.O.V**

When I get back to my "home" I find a big surprise, the one that always waits for me is gone. I can swear that she wouldn't leave. I mean there is no one out there that would love her. Now I'm not saying that I love her, but come on. She has no one but me. She couldn't have gotten far. She's probably crying her eyes out at this very moment, hiding somewhere awaiting my glorious return. When I just happen to find her, I know she will come running into my arms and do whatever I ask of her. I know that for a fact. I'll tell her I love her like always and hold her for a little while and she'll stop crying, she might throw a ridicules fit like all ways, but at least I'll get to have some fun with her once her emotions are back under control, and after that I think I'll drop her, but only after I have my way with her first.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

Three days have passed now, and I do believe that Sango and I have gotten to know each other very well. With Kagome I couldn't say one word without her bitching at me for one reason or another. But with Sango we can talk for hours about the same things, we know each other; we have the same likes and dislikes. She told me what happened with Miroku and her. God I want to kill that guy. How could anyone use someone to such extents? It reminded me of Kagome, she kept me on a "leash" until she wanted or needed something from me, just like Miroku did to Sango. I hope I never do that to Sango. For some reason I think I am attracted to her, not that that's a bad thing, just feels different to have someone just like me.

But unlike me, she's a good cook, and plus she is a woman. She beautiful, talented and she has a great personality and she likes everything I like, my dream woman. It's beyond me how anyone could use her like Miroku did.

Well anyway I hope she likes the present I got her. It took me a while to track it down and with someone like me, the one that lacks patience, that's a very long time. _Ouch, damn_, my present is scratching me.

"Knock it off and behave." I say to it, but it scratches at my face again. "Son of a bitch, cut it out damn it." While I'm struggling with this wretched beast I forget that I am very close to where Sango is located, and she hears me.

"Inuyasha, is that you?"

"Uh, yes it's me." I can hear her coming toward me, and I try to hide the beast in the basket, which it is having a fit, not wanting to go back in. I get it in before Sango sees and luckily I still have my arm attached. I put the basket behind my back so Sango does not see it.

"Hi." She says to me, she comes up and wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my chest. _O man, come on, why do you have hug me when I can't hug you back._ I mentally cry.

"Are you okay?" she asks as she pulls back. I just nod my head.

"Why don't you go back inside, I'll be there in a second."

"Okay." She walks to the entrance of the hut and turns, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yep, couldn't be better." She nods and walks inside, and I let out my breath that I had been holding back. _Close one._ I fluff up the present and make sure to put it back in its basket, before walking into the hut.

Sango was on her knees preparing dinner, which smells great to my keen senses. She looks over at me and smiles.

"What's in the basket?"

"It's just something for you." I tell her and she looks at it with curiosity. First I put the basket down; making sure it is still secured. I go over to her and this time I wrap my arms around her, pulling her to me and once again resting her head on my chest. She sighs softly. When I pull back she has another warm smile on her face. I sit her back down and go back for the basket. I pick it up and hand it to her. She takes it from me and sets it down in front of herself. When she opens it, her eyes widened and her face turned into a shocked expression. She takes the animal out and holds it up into the light.

"O Inuyasha, she's so cute!" A big smile appears on my face as I go and sit next to Sango.

"What are you going to call her?" I ask.

"I think I'll call her . . . Kirara."

"I like it."

"Inuyasha, where did you find a cat demon?" The small cat demon, that also looked like a kitten had two tails, large red eyes, several different black markings, white fur and saber like fangs.

"Some guy was trying to sell her in a couple towns over, and well I thought that when I'm not here you might need a companion to keep you company."

"That's so sweet of you, thank you so much." It makes my heart jump for joy to see Sango so happy. She sets the kitten down on the floor and I watch it run around Sango, purring noisily.

45 minutes pass, and I am still watching Sango play with her new friend. Dinner had already been finished and now we were just relaxing which I didn't mind at all. Then Sango looks at me with a smile on her face. By now Kirara had gotten worn out and was laying several feet away wrapped up in her tail. I am sitting up on a mat with my legs stretched out. She comes over to me and pushes me on my back. She looks very tired.

"Are you tired?" I ask.

She just nods her head before pressing her lips softly to mine. She pulls back 10 seconds later and lies down next to me. I roll on my side and wrap my arms around her, making sure she is comfortable. I pull the blanket on both of us and watch her as she closes her eyes and falls asleep. I stay awake for a couple more minutes, just watching her, loving how her face softens as she sleeps. I myself close my eyes and also fall into a deep and comfortable sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter Six**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

_I can't believe he left me, me of all people. I gave him everything he ever wanted, and that low life bastard just dropped me like I was nothing! _While I'm thinking in my head these despising thoughts of Inuyasha, I bump into someone that I didn't see.

"Oh hello, I am terribly sorry, I didn't see you." The man says.

"No, no it was my fault." I rub my head and look up at the man. He is about four inches taller than me with short black hair and a small pony-tail in the back; he has a nice looking face, which is pleasing to the eyes. He is wearing black and purple clothing.

"Well what is someone as beautiful as you doing bumping into strangers?" The man asks.

"I was thinking, and I didn't see where I was going, I'm sorry." I do my best to say humbly.

I hear the man laugh softly and say, "It's perfectly alright, my name is Miroku, and yours?"

"I am Kagome."

"Kagome, what a very beautiful name indeed, care to walk with me?"

"Okay." I reply and we begin to walk in the opposite direction that I had previously been headed, back to my home.

While we were walking I noticed Miroku giving me odd glances, and before I knew it, he was touching my ass. I gasped and stepped away from him.

"What do you think you are doing?" I ask.

"You looked lonely; I only thought to accompany your back-end. But of course, please forgive me, I did not mean to be rude, most beautiful ladies I come in contact with do not seem to mind." Miroku told me after he had bowed slightly to me.

"I guess I could forgive you," we continued to walk, "You see, I was dropped by my fiancé recently and I am still getting over it." I tell him as I begin to play the pathetic role of being pitied.

"Oh I am so terribly sorry; I don't know why anyone would want to leave such unimaginable beauty."

I am startled by this response, "He was always mean to me, I don't know why, I loved him dearly." I start to pretend to cry.

"Oh my dear, please don't cry." Miroku says to me and wraps his arms around me. For some odd reason I actually like this. Before I knew it we were in front of my home.

"I have been looking for ye child." I hear Kaede's voice say from in front of us.

I look at her with despise, but I ask sweetly, "What do you need?"

"I have heard from Inuyasha, he says he will be returning today."

"So he decided to come back to me has he?"

"No I just came to pick up a few things that I left behind." Inuyasha's cold voice says from on top of my house's roof.

"Hello Inuyasha." I say to him. He just grunts in reply and jumps down and goes inside. He comes out in under two minutes, with a bag filled with some things, which belonged to him.

"I'll be going now."

"Excuse me, Inuyasha I believe it is." Miroku says standing in front of Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha says and stops.

"Why would you leave such a beautiful maiden defenseless and not able to fend for her-self?"

"Excuse me?"

"I suggest ye child do not step on fragile ground." Kaede says to Miroku.

"No I would like to hear your reply as well Inuyasha" I step in and say.

Inuyasha turns to me, "You really are a pathetic bitch." My mouth opens to this. "You pushed me away, by trying to control me every step of our relationship." Inuyasha says as he steps closer to me.

"I most certainly did not."

"Actually child yes ye did." Kaede says, jumping into the matter.

"This damsel would never do such a thing."

"You don't even know the broad, so how can you say what she would do and not do?"

"I am a good judge of character." Miroku says.

"Don't give me that, who the hell are you anyway?"

"My name is Miroku." Before anyone has a chance to respond, Inuyasha made his move, and slammed his fist directly in Miroku's face, sending him flying backward and landing several feet away on his back.

"You low life son of a bitch, so you're the one that hurt Sango."

"What would you know about Sango?"

"That's none of your damn business." I see Inuyasha walk over to Miroku, who is now sitting up. He grabs him by the front of his clothing and pulls him up till he was standing, before slamming his hand into his stomach, making him double over on the ground in pain.

"You can do what you please with Kagome, but if you ever try and find Sango, or come anywhere near her, I'll kill you, do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"If you want that pathetic cry baby, you can have her; I got me something even better." Miroku says standing back up and holding on to his bruised stomach.

"Don't call her pathetic, she has more guts than you will ever have, both of you." Inuyasha says with disgust and looks at Kaede, "Good day old woman."

"Inuyasha." She replies back and nods her head toward him. Inuyasha runs and jumps, disappearing behind some huts and back into the forest. After that Kaede walks way, not bothering to say good bye to Kagome or Miroku.


	8. Chapter 7

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter Seven**

"Inuyasha, hi, I'm so glad to see your back safely, did you get everything you needed?"

"Sure did." Inuyasha said holding up the bag of items.

"Great I made dinner, hope your hungry." Sango called running inside.

Inuyasha sighed, "Starved." When he went inside he was greeted by a fluffy Kirara, who jumped up onto his chest where Inuyasha held her securely until she struggled to be put down.

"Does she look better? I gave her bath this morning; she threw a large fit about it though." Sango said a smile coming to her face.

"She looks …fluffy." I tell Sango, smiling and sitting down after carefully placing the bag down in the corner of the room.

After five minutes of silence Sango asks, "Is something troubling you Inuyasha?" Sango asked, smile disappearing and worry coming into her eyes.

Inuyasha contemplated telling her about his run-in with Miroku and Kagome. "Nope noting is wrong." Inuyasha finally said.

"You know you can tell me anything right? Did you have a run-in with your old girl friend?" Inuyasha shivered at the thought that Kagome was once his girl friend.

He sighed, "Something like that."

Sango got up from where she sat and came over to Inuyasha, sitting down again by his side. "Did you have a fight?"

"I ran into Miroku, who was fondling her." Inuyasha said with pure disgust.

"O I see." Sango said as she cast her eyes down ward at the wooden floor. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Not much, I told him not to ever come near you again, had to tell him with my fist though."

Sango's head snapped up looking at Inuyasha and searching his eyes for the truth. "You actually hit him?"

"Couple times actually." Inuyasha said as he winced from the hit that came to his shoulder. "Ouch what was that for?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his arm, but seeing that Sango was laughing.

"I hope you didn't do that for me Inuyasha?"

"One hit for you and one for me, I should have hit Kagome, but I'm not cruel to woman so cussing at her is better." Inuyasha said returning the smile.

That night they ate dinner and continued to talk and laugh at different things.

**Five months later**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

Five months of pure bliss has gone by, not a word from either Miroku or Kagome, although I did hear that they might be getting married sooner or later. They will make a perfect couple; a bunch of bitches is what they are. Hate to see what there kids come out like.

As for me and Sango everything is going perfectly. Kirara has gotten pretty big now, still fluffy as ever. Sango couldn't be better; I see a smile on her face every day now. We moved to another village, quieter and not many demons around too attack it. I am hoping to purpose to Sango soon and just maybe she will say yes. I can't imagine life with out her.


	9. Chapter 8

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter Eight **

Now for five months everything was alright until Kagome and Miroku found Inuyasha and Sango. She came just at the time when Inuyasha was out. Kagome spotted Sango walking with a bucket in her hands which was filled with water. Kagome stalked up to Sango and placed herself directly in front of her blocking her from entering her house.

"Excuse me." Sango said trying to walk around Kagome.

"So you're Sango," Kagome said looking her up and down with a great despise in her eyes. "I see nothing special about you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why would Inuyasha choose someone like you over me? You look nothing more than a pathetic farm wench."

"Oh I see, you must be Kagome, aren't you getting married? I'm very happy for you and I hope that you and Miroku have a great life together." Sango said slightly bowing at Kagome, the bucket tipping over a little.

"Inuyasha belongs to me. Do I make myself clear? If you don't leave him alone I swear…"

"Oh there you are my sweet." Miroku said coming out from the side of a hut, coming to stand by Kagome's side.

"Sango what a surprise and I don't see Inuyasha anywhere, how nice."

"If I may ask, what are you two doing here?"

"It's a free world we can come and go as we please."

"Very well, Inuyasha will be back soon and I want to finish preparing lunch before he returns." Sango said moving to the side, but stopping when Kagome grabbed the bucket from her hands and tossed the water in it directly at Sango's face, soaking her.

"Don't presume to threaten me you pathetic bitch. You are nothing." Kagome spat at her.

Sango had closed her eyes trying to control the different emotions going through her mind. She was embarrassed that Miroku was standing there watching, angry at Kagome and Miroku for ruining the peace, and mad at Kagome for even being alive.

She opened her eyes again once her emotions were under control and looked at Kagome, "It sounds like you're trying to prove that to someone. If you truly believe that you are better than everyone else than that is your opinion. Others do not have to follow that belief, and if you believe you are so great than why did Inuyasha leave you?" Sango said calmly at Kagome watching her mouth open wide in shock, as well as her eyes.

"How dare you!"

"Yes how dare you talk to my fiancé like that!"

"Then you should not have come here, go back to your own home and leave me and Inuyasha in peace."

"We will soon, Kagome just wanted to say hello to Inuyasha, you do know that that is what a caring girl friend does."

"She is not Inuyasha's girl friend."

"You sound a little protective there Sango how sweet, I remember when you used that voice with me, you were such an obedient little whore."

The last words hurt Sango and as of that moment she wished Inuyasha was there with her.

With as much courage as she could muster she said, "As least I did not lie and cheat my self out of a relationship like you did."

"You ran though, some would call that being a coward." Miroku shot back at her.

"No that could be called, being heart broken that the man she loved was cheating on her and she did not know what to do." Inuyasha said coming up behind Sango and placing a dry towel around her shoulders.

"Well hello Inuyasha." Kagome said in a silky sweet voice.

But instead of replying too her he turned his attention to Miroku, "You know I could have sworn that I told you to never show your face." Inuyasha said as he walked closer to Miroku, "Was I mistaken?"

Miroku gulped, "I was being a gentlemen leading Kagome so she could see you."

"Don't give me that bull shit, you came here specifically to hurt Sango, now I warned you about, but it appears that I did not make myself clear enough last time, I believe I will have to try harder."

"My good man violence is not the answer to everything, talking things out always works." Miroku said a pathetic attempt to stop Inuyasha from coming any closer.

Inuyasha growled under his breath, annoyed that this insect could pick on woman but not have the guts to do anything else. He stopped though when Kagome wrapped her arms around his arm squeezing tightly. "Sweet heart you haven't said hello to me yet." She said batting her eyes up at him.

Inuyasha swiftly pulled his arm away knocking Kagome flat on her ass. "I heard what you said to Sango and your no better than Miroku is, the only difference is I can't hit you, but if I could this is what it would look like." Inuyasha said throwing a punch in Miroku's direction which connected with his nose sending him to the ground cradling his now broken and bloody nose. This time though he pounced on Miroku hitting him several times in the face until he heard Sango call for him to stop.

"Sango?"

"That's enough Inuyasha, he doesn't control me anymore, there's no need to continue."

"But he hurt you."

"And you have sufficiently left marks that won't leave anytime soon." Sango said and Inuyasha looked down at the work his fists had done. Besides the bloody nose, his lips were split in two different places, one of his eyes was sealed shut where a large black bruise was beginning to be seen, and several large bruises and cuts were littered on his cheeks.

"Fine." Inuyasha said removing himself from Miroku who had blacked out on the ground.

"Inuyasha why do you have too be so mean?" Kagome asked, hands out stretched and pleading, "What does she have that I don't have?"

"A heart." Inuyasha stated picking up the bucket, wrapping his arm around Sango's shoulder and walking away.

Twenty minutes later he had gotten Sango in too dry and warm cloths before going out and arranging transportation for the unconscious Miroku and Kagome to return to there own village.

**

* * *

Author's Note**

**I apologize for how short the last chapter was and how crappy it was as well. I hope this chapter and the next chapters make up for it. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter Nine**

It was late at night when Inuyasha and Sango got close to the village where Kagome and Miroku resided. Inuyasha had wanted to check up on Kaede to see how the old broad was doing, even if it meant having another run in with Kagome or Miroku. Sango had said that she wanted to come along so Inuyasha allowed it with the company of Kirara.

When they were about a half a mile away from the village, smoke could be seen from where they walked.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Inuyasha asked aloud, helping Sango onto Kirara's back and bounding ahead to see what was happening. After five minutes they reached the village to be greeted with smoke and fire. Flames were engulfing everything in there path. Huts were on fire as well as many people who where running around trying to put the fire out on themselves. They were running around with buckets of water trying to put the fire which proved futile.

Screams were heard everywhere, mothers crying for there children, babies stuck in there homes not able to escape and men not able to reach there families.

"I have to go help you stay here with Kirara, Sango." Before she could reply Inuyasha was running on ahead.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

While I was running a woman ran into me, tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"Please you have to help me, my baby, I can't get my baby." She wailed at Inuyasha and began to pull his hand leading him. "Please he's in there, help him, please!"

"Alright." Inuyasha said before running into the burning hut. The smoke was blurring his senses making it hard to smell where the child was located. After a minute of searching he located the child hiding beneath a cot which had already caught fire. He grabbed the kid and made it out just in time before the hut fell down in a burning heap.

"Oh my god thank you so much." The mother of the child cried as she grabbed her child muttering numerous apologies to it as she ran off in the direction of safety. Inuyasha helped several other people out with there houses and families before hearing the old woman's voice.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha!" the old woman cried out in a raspy voice as she ran too Inuyasha.

"I was just about to come and look for you, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked supporting the old woman against him.

"It's Sango and Kagome," Several coughs later, "There stuck in the house up on he hill, you have to go help them! Hurry Inuyasha!" Inuyasha was already gone.

When Inuyasha got the house it was ablaze, the flames were licking at the wood not stopping, eating away at the wood weakening the structure of the house.

"Damn it." Inuyasha swore as he jumped into the house's front door. He searched frantically through out the house calling Sango's name.

"Inuyasha, I'm over here." He heard Sango call to him, and found her trying to get a large piece of wood of off Kagome, which had landed on her back. "I can't get it off help me Inuyasha." He stood there for a few seconds.

"Sango we have to go this place is going to collapse any minute!"

"We can't just leave her." Sango said, her eyes pleading with Inuyasha.

"Alright." Inuyasha grumbled but came over using his strength to lift the large piece of wood of off Kagome. He picked her gently up and ran out the door, Sango following behind him. While he was running he heard a large crash from behind him and turned to see Sango had fallen into a hole in the floor, which had crumbled under her weight.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled jumping back toward her but not in time, the floor again broke and she fell completely down into the flames, leaving a stunned Inuyasha to not be able to do anything but stand and watch wide eyes and unbelieving.

He snapped himself out of his shock in time to get out of the burning building. He dropped Kagome on the grass and fell on his knees covering his eyes with his hands, tears slowly sliding down his face, to fall on the grass. The sound of sobs could not be heard, for the fire still raged.


	11. Chapter 10

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter Ten**

**Epilogue **

**Two months later**

The day was chilly, wind blowing softly through Inuyasha's hair, his hair was moving with the wind. He was standing on the beach staring out at the ocean, watching the waves move in and out. The sun was beginning to set so there were many different colors in the sky. Oranges, blues and pinks were all mixed together to form a great sight. The sound of the waves was the only thing that could be heard, as they splashed up on the shore toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was remembering what happened two months before, and he still blamed himself for what happened. Even though he did not love Kagome he blamed himself for not being able to save her and all the other people that died in the village that night. What hurt him the most was that if he had not stopped to save Kagome, he would have been able to save Sango. He thought about it everyday and it killed him inside. No matter what anyone said, it did not stop the guilt that ate at him.

He remembered her eyes at the last moment before she fell, it was the same fear that she had had when they had first met, when he had saved her from the demon. Her eyes were burned into his memory. He tried not to cry, but the more he tried the more the tears came.

In remembrance of Sango, even though no matter how hard he or others searched, no body could be found, so he just made a grave for her in her place. It was placed up on a hill under a large willow tree which had been there most favorite place to relax together. He visited it everyday placing new flowers there and just sitting at the grave for hours. It had become a regular routine for him.

He did not have a lot of things of Sango's not even Kirara had been found. After Sango died, Kirara had disappeared and was not found again, and Inuyasha wondered if she had died out of heart break for her master but that was never determined.

So now here Inuyasha stood staring out at the failing sun light. He remembered coming here a few times with Sango; they ran along the beach for hours laughing even for no particular reason.

Thirty minutes had now passed the sun having completely disappeared from view and the moon now rising and an even colder wind setting in, hitting Inuyasha but he did not notice, eyes still off into his own un-seen world.

"You know you'll catch a cold if you stand out here any longer." A soft voice said from behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt like his heart had stopped in that instant. After ten seconds he slowly turned around to come face to face with his only love.

"You're … you're alive!" Inuyasha stuttered.

Sango just smiled and walked toward Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head gently too his chest. After standing there for a few seconds he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly, hoping that this wasn't some figment of his imagination.

"Are you really here?" Inuyasha whispered, and he felt Sango smile. After a couple minutes they pulled apart, Inuyasha holding Sango at arms length praying that she wouldn't disappear in his hands.

"I can't believe that your alive, I mean I saw you fall and…and"

Sango gently put her hand over Inuyasha's mouth to silence him, moving closer to him, and replacing her hand with her mouth, she pressed her lips to his. He returned the kiss once again wrapping his arms around her holding her in place.

They pulled apart from each other. "Inuyasha don't let the guilt eat you, my death was not your fault, it was my fate, don't kill yourself over it, please. I want you to move on Inuyasha, and continue your life. There will be another woman out there that needs you to save her and I do expect you to do so. Just remember that I love you. Hold that in your heart," Sango said placing her hand softly where Inuyasha's heart was located, "You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I thank you for saving me, I won't forget you. Good bye Inuyasha, I love you." Sango again said as her aura disappeared in the wind.

While she had been hugging him, she had put a small hand made necklace around his neck, it was made of a rare silver form, and the words, "_I love you,"_ were engraved on the front.

"I love you too." Inuyasha whispered looking up at the sky, wrapping his hand around the necklace and holding it tightly, this time though no tears fell; only a soft smile came to his face as he continued to stare up at the sky.

End

**

* * *

Author's Note**

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
